Force a Smile
by broweyeds
Summary: Unlike Harry and Ginny, Hermione never got her happy ending. After the war everyone was hurt, and Hermione need to get her parents, once everything settled it seemed as though Ron and Hermione's moment had passed. This story brings you through Ron and Hermione's hardships until they finally get their happy ending.
1. Chase

Hermione sat back in the Hogwarts library amped up on coffee in order to stay up in the wee hours of the night. Though Hermione thought things would be different at this point in her life, they couldn't have been anymore the same as usual. After a life altering war Hermione had deiced to go back to school mostly because she wanted to work in the Ministry in law enforcement which finishing school was necessary. Harry and Ron had simply went right into Auror training due to the circumstances since they've already fought in the war they didn't have to finish Hogwarts first. Getting letters from them had made Hermione feel so hopeless they had started their lives off in the real world now while Hermione was still stuck in the library her nose stuck in a book. Thankfully this was the last week of classes, Hermione couldn't be happier she was ready to finally move on with her life.

"Hey Hermione" Ginny said who was dressed nicely her hair put together perfectly.

"Hey Gin, you look nice" Hermione said noting her especially nice dress, Ginny smiled at her.

"Thanks Harry's taking me out tonight" Ginny said Hermione forced a smile. Though she was happy for them she had wished her love story worked out as flawlessly as theirs did.

"I know! I feel like I haven't seen him in forever I just can't wait for school to be over and spend the entire summer with him" Ginny said, Hermione tired not to roll her eyes Hermione knew very well that Ginny had seen Harry two weeks ago but she didn't bother correcting her. As Ginny continued to ramble about Harry, Hermione went back to her notes.

"Oh shit! I've gotta go! I'll see ya later Hermione" Ginny said before she ran off, Hermione watched her leave. Harry had been waiting there in the hallway once Ginny came out he greeted her with a big hug lifting her off the ground before kissing her. Hermione looked away a twinge of jealously washing over her, it was hard seeing her friends have such a happy relationship when she had nothing.

Unlike Harry and Ginny, Hermione never got her happy ending. Though Ron did kiss her during the final battle one would amuse romantic things would follow that, but they didn't. In fact they haven't even talked about it since that day it was if it was never happened. Right after the war people were hurting, Hermione needed to get her parents, and by the time everything was settled it seemed as though Ron and Hermione's moment had passed. They simply fell back into their usual bannering friendship with lingering sexual tension. Hermione knew he feelings didn't change but she was unsure about how Ron felt. She couldn't bring herself to talk to him in fears that he might actually say kissing her was a mistake and at the time Hermione couldn't handle that. Luckily she had went back to school distracting her of this predicament, but now she was starting to realize in a few short days she would be back at the Burrow face to face with Ron again.

"Hey good lookin" a voice said from behind Hermione, she turned around already knowing who it was

"Hi Chase" Hermione said with a smile. Chase had been one of her new acquired friends at Hogwarts he had transferred over from America because he family moved here on business and he had to finish his last year. Chase was rather attractive; he stood at about six foot not very muscular but fit. He had light brown shaggy hair and matching golden eyes. He had been fixated on Hermione ever since they met, which is when they were partners in charms class.

"You know we only have a couple days left, you should problem accept my invitation to take you out of a date" Chase said with a dazzling smile. Hermione rolled her eyes Chase had been asking Hermione out for months now and every time she had rejected him but he was very persistent. Though Hermione could admit Chase was attractive, he wasn't what she was looking for. He wasn't Ron.

"How many times must I tell you I am not interested" Hermione said with a small smile. Chase made puppy dog at Hermione.

"Please just one date that's all I ask" Chase said making an exaggerated sad face. Hermione simply shook her head turning back to her book.

"Still no" Hermione said. Chase joined her at the table sitting next to her, looking at her as if she was a piece of art work. Hermione knew that he was doing this on purpose, if there was one thing Chase knew how to do it was annoying Hermione.

"Can you stop that please" Hermione said shooting a look at Chase who simply shrugged at her request.

"Listen if you think annoying me into a date with you is gonna work you bonkers" Hermione said getting irritated, Chase's face broke out into a smile.

"You know I'm just kidding Hermione" Chase said

"Mhmm" Hermione said eyeing him.

"Really, I know one day you'll realize you love me. I'm just waiting for that day" Chase joked, Hermione laughed.

"Don't hold your breath" Hermione said before going back to her notes.

"But seriously, it you avoid me after schools over I will crushed" Chase said in a more serious tone. Though Chase had his annoying moments overall he had been a good friend to Hermione the past couple months.

"Don't worry I won't" Hermione reassured, Chase looked somewhat relieved.

"Good. So you going back to that Ron bloke I suppose" Chase said. He knew about Ron and Hermione and their somewhat dysfunctional relationship, because of one night when Hermione had gotten very drunk and spilled her guts about it.

"I wouldn't exactly call it that" Hermione said, not sure what would happen when she saw Ron again. Even though they did keep in touch while she was at school it was nothing special everything was very standard.

"I know that's why you won't go out with me" Chase said, Hermione rolled her eyes letting out a sigh of annoyance.

"No, you are my friend Chase. I see you as nothing more that's why I won't go out with you" Hermione said this time Chase rolled his eyes. Hermione couldn't help but wonder sometimes if Ron hadn't been in the picture if she would in fact go for Chase. But it was simply a passing thought nothing she thought on too long.

"Yeah, yeah I'm telling things would be different if this Ron guy didn't have such a hold on you" Chase said sounding slightly irritated. Hermione shot Chase an annoyed look

"He does not have a hold on me!" Hermione objected Chase gave her a knowing look.

"Yeah that's what you think but I know the truth" Chase said thinking back to when Hermione spilled her guts about Ron and everything that happened between them.

"Oh shut up Chase you don't know anything" Hermione said getting annoyed.

"Maybe not. But I do know if I snogged a girl as amazing as you I wouldn't just let her walk away" Chase said simply, the words hurting Hermione for it had been what she was afraid all along but she didn't let Chase get into her head.

"Listen it's was complicated, it still is" Hermione spat. Chase knowing he crossed the line changed the subject immediately,

"So you really going to do the lawyer thing?" he asked, Hermione nodded while she idly looked at her notes not wanting to talk to Chase anymore though she knew he wasn't going anywhere.

"That's cool, you definitely fit the lawyer type. I still have no idea what I'm going to do" Chase mused. Chase had been a rather artsy guy, not really into school Hermione had helped a lot this year keeping his grades up.

"You'll figure it out" Hermione said idly, Chase shrugged.

"I hope so, all I know is I am not working in an office. I need to do something creative" Chase said

"Mhmmm" Hermione agreed knowing that Chase would never last in business world it just wasn't his style at all.

"I amuse you've been studying for a while why don't get something to eat" Chase suggested knowing how Hermione gets when she has a big test to prepare for. Which was why they were so good for each other, Chase knew how to get Hermione to pull back while she helped him focus in more. They were a good balance for each other.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked

"Um almost nine" Chase said, Hermione looked at him in surprise.

"Shit I've been here for almost four hours now" Hermione said not realizing how much time went by.

"Yeah that's what I thought. Let's go it's break time" Chase said pulling her from her notes, as they walked down to the kitchens.

"Don't you have anything to study for?" Hermione asked Chase shrugged.

"Not really" he replied, Hermione eyed.

"Meaning you do, but you don't care?" Hermione questioned.

"Pretty much" Chase said with smile. Hermione rolled her eyes, she couldn't understand how Chase just didn't care. He reminded Hermione of Ron in this respect. They arrived to the kitchens talking with the house elves getting some quick food. They took in out into the hallway sitting in one of the large window sills as they ate. Chase looked over at Hermione, her curly hair falling past her shoulder framing her face. Though he joked with Hermione all the time he really did think she was amazing, not only was she smart but she gorgeous.

"What?" Hermione said catching Chase staring at her.

"Nothing" Chase said forcing a smile, he knew he would probably never have a chance with her but he was still hopeful.

"You're beautiful" Chase said softly, Hermione looked up from her food a piece of hair falling into her face.

"Oh stop it" Hermione said, Chase usually hadn't been so sincere with his delivery of such comments Hermione felt her face flush in embarrassment. Chase tucked her hair behind her ear his touch lingering as they locked eyes. Hermione didn't know what it was about Chase practically right now but it she couldn't look away from him. Slowly Chase moved closer, closing the space between them until they were inches apart.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked breathlessly, not moving.

"Kissing you" Chase said before he leaned in pressing his lips against hers. At first it felt weird but then Hermione began to move her lips against his kissing him back. Hermione then became very aware of what she doing pushing Chase away from her.

"Oh my god, I don't know what came over me" Hermione said nervously laughing; Chase rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I'm sorry" Chase said not knowing what else to say, Hermione looked at him anxiously.

"Don't be sorry, it wasn't bad…"Hermione admitted her checks burning with embarrassment. Chase instantly raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" Chase said bouncing back to his cocky self a smirk playing on his lips.

"Relax. That's the only kiss you're getting from me" Hermione scolded, gathering herself again. Chase eyed her

"I don't think so" Chase said before leaning over bringing Hermione into another kiss pushing her against the wall. Hermione's body responded instantly at his touch, though Chase's kiss had felt different than Ron's more lustful and lacking a lot of passion. But Hermione didn't care, lustful might be exactly what she needs right now. Once Chase let his hand wander up Hermione's shirt she immediately became uncomfortable swatting his hand away and pushing him back.

"I'm sorry Chase I just can't do this. It's too weird" Hermione said quickly.

"Come on just let loose once in your life, stop being so uptight have some fun!" Chase said annoyed. Hermione looked him in disbelief she was hurt by what he was saying.

"I'm not uptight you! Just because I actually care about my grades and actually have goals doesn't mean I'm up tight it just means I actually care about my future! That one day I'll actually be successful!" Hermione spat, Chase glared at her.

"What are you saying that I'm not going to be anything just because I'm not book smart like you!" Chase growled, Hermione felt guilt wash over her.

"No Chase, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry I'm just saying you always say I'm uptight but I'm not, I've just been through a lot" Hermione explained calmly. Chase simply shrugged looking out the window.

"I'm sorry Chase" Hermione said

"It's okay sorry I called you uptight" Chase said, looking over at Hermione offering her a smile.

"It's okay" Hermione said smiling back. They sat in silence for a couple minutes taking in what just happened.

"Well looks like I finally got to kiss you" Chase said with a smile

"Yeah looks like ya did" Hermione said.

"You weren't even that good" Chase joked trying to lighten the mood. Hermione playfully hit his arm,

"Oh shut up! Neither are you!" Hermione exclaimed and Chase just laughed.

"Well we could practice together if you want" Chase said puckering up his lips at her.

"No thank you" Hermione said pushing his face away, Chase laughed.

"It's okay I get it now, I really am just a friend to you" Chase said coming to realizsation that Hermione hadn't felt the same as he did.

"I tried to tell you" Hermione said.

"Yeah well learned the hard way, I could just feel you're whole body tighten up when I tried to go up your shirt" Chase explained thinking back on Hermione's actions, they couldn't have been clearer.

"Sorry" Hermione said looking at Chase with sympathy.

"It's okay my own fault really" Chase said

"No hurt feelings" Chase confirmed with a smile.

"Good" Hermione said smiling back as they got off the window sill, Chase walking her back to the library. Kissing Chase had confirmed that Hermione did indeed still have strong feelings for Ron, that just kissing someone else almost felt like cheating. She knew that once she was back at the Burrow she needed to settle what was really going on between them. Or at least that was her plan.


	2. Limbo

Ron stood in the kitchen at Burrow gripping his beer firmly. He was anxious, no anxious was an understatement. Every inch of his body was inching with nerves; his stomach was twisted up in knots. Today he would see Hermione for the first time in a couple months, and he had absolutely no idea how to act around her. He still loved her; he always had but after the war things fell apart between them. Sure he kissed her during battle, mostly because he was afraid he was going to lose her or she lose him and it just seemed that even if one of them didn't make it they would both share that moment. It was still one of the best moments in his life but unfortunately it seemed to be forgotten between them. The door opened and Ron head jerked up his heart pounding to see who would enter.

"Someone doesn't look happy to see me!" George exclaimed as he made his way through the door. Ron's body relaxed,

"Thought you were someone else" Ron muttered taking a swig of his beer George smirked at him.

"Oh yeah? Waiting for Miss Granger I amuse" George said eyeing his little brother. Ron rolled his eyes trying not to show his emotion.

"Shut up" Ron said not wanting to be teased by his brother anymore, but George didn't seem to care. He got himself a beer, leaning on the counter across from Ron.

"Ya know I just say you do it" George said, Ron looked at him as if he had four heads.

"Do what exactly?" Ron asked

"You know…_it_" George said emphasizing the last word. Ron shook his head,

"No George it doesn't work like that" Ron said

"Hey yea never know" George said with a shrug, Ron simply shook his head leaving the kitchen not wanting to talk to his brother about his relationship problems anymore. He went out into the garden where it was decorated for Hermione and Ginny's graduation party. Since Hermione lost year searching for the horcruxs that put her and Ginny in the same year. As Ron pushed open the door not paying attention to what he was doing he felt a thud,

"Ow!" he heard someone say on the other side of the door.

"I'm sorry!" Ron said stepping outside to see who he hit with the door, and their stood Hermione. She was dressed in red a dress sundress, the hugged every single one of her curves brilliantly. She held her heard her curly hair falling into her face. She hadn't noticed Ron had been standing right in front of her, once she looked up her stomach dropped.

"It's-" she stopped mid-sentence as they locked eyes for a moment, her stomach did a flip flop.

"Sorry!" Ron muttered again rubbing the back of his neck letting out a nervous laugh. Hermione smiled at him.

"It's alright. Sure you didn't do it on purpose" Hermione joked smoothing down her hair. Ron became red in embarrassment.

"No I really didn't I didn't know you were on that side of the door really" Ron said nervously, Hermione laughed.

"Ron I'm kidding" she said sweetly, Ron nodded suddenly feeling stupid for not picking up on that.

"How are you" Ron blurted out

"I'm good happy to be done with school" Hermione said

"Never thought I'd hear you say that" Ron joked

"Yeah well I'm ready to be in the real world now, like you and Harry I feel like I'm so behind" Hermione said Ron laughed.

"Trust me you're not missing much" Ron said, and then someone called Hermione from inside.

"Oh I should probably go, I'll see you later" Hermione said pushing past Ron awkwardly.

"Yeah later" Ron called out. Ron knew that if they encounters were going to get any less awkward he would need more drinks and fast.

Hermione went inside where Ginny was calling her.

"There you are did you just get here?" Ginny asked

"Yeah" Hermione said Ginny eyed her

"What happened to your head?" Ginny asked giving her a funny looked, Hermione rushed over to the nearest mirror seeing the red splotch where Ron had accidently hit her with the door.

"Oh god!" Hermione said looking in the mirror.

"What happened?" Ginny said coming up behind her.

"Uh your brother he accidently hit me in the head with the door while I was walking in, and he was coming out" Hermione explained quickly, Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Ron I would assume?" Ginny said Hermione nodded.

"First time you see the bloke in like what six months and he hits you in the face, classic Ron" Ginny mused, Hermione shrugged cast a spell on her redden skin to make it go away.

"Yeah tell me about it" Hermione said giving Ginny a look.

"So you gonna do something tonight?" Ginny asked eyeing Hermione who instantly blushed.

"Erm, I don't know. Maybe…hopefully" Hermione said looking back into the mirror fixing her hair.

"Just go out there and kiss him. You know if you don't do anything you two will be stuck in this weird limbo forever" Ginny said giving Hermione a look. But she refused to listen as she pretend to piece her hair back together; Ginny raised an eyebrow at her.

"Unless…you're not interested anymore….I mean I did notice Chase was the only person you invited today…"Ginny said trying to push Hermione's buttons, which seemed to work. Hermione snapped her head back in Ginny's direction shooting her a glare,

"Oh stop it, you know me and Chase are just friends!" Hermione hissed

"Yeah cause just friends make out all the time" Ginny said smirking at Hermione, who was already regretting telling her about kissing Chase.

"That was a mistake. A big mistake, it meant nothing" Hermione stated giving Ginny a stern look.

"Alright well then go snog my brother will yea" Ginny pushed

"Ginny I can't just walk up to him and snog him, that's not how it works" Hermione explained Ginny shrugged at her.

"If I recall that's exactly what he did a year ago" Ginny retorted

"Yeah and look how well that worked out" Hermione growled before making her way back outside. Mostly it was Ginny's friends and the Weasley family which Hermione was fine with. She had invited Chase to come since they had made it past their awkward kiss she figured he'd be the only one she'd want her. Hermione scanned the yard looking for where the drinks were, until someone called her name distracting her.

"Aye Hermione!" Chase called from across the lawn, Hermione spun around to find him. Chase stood dressed in khaki shorts and a green button down shirt.

"Hey Chase! Glad you made it" Hermione said bringing him into a hug. Chase looked over Hermione,

"Well don't you just look ravishing" Chase said, Hermione smiled at him.

"Oh stop it" she said

"But I can't stop I'm overcome with desire!" Chase joked, wrapping his arms around Hermione picking her up and spinning her around.

"AH! Chase put me down! Now!" Hermione squealed. Ron watched Chase out of the corner of his eye, he didn't know who he was but all he knew is he hated him already watching him put his hands on Hermione made Ron want to break his hands.

"Let me introduce you to everyone" Hermione said leading Chase over to a group of people.

"This is Harry and George" Hermione said introducing them, Ron watched out of the corner of his eye as Chase's hand went to Hermione's lower back.

"Hello I'm Chase very good friend of Miss Hermione here" Chase said with a smile, George raised an eyebrow at the two of them.

"Oh? How good of a friend?" George bluntly asked.

"Oh don't listen to him nice to meet you Chase" Harry said elbowing George in the side.

"Very nice to meet the boy who lived" Chase said, Harry laughed.

"It's really not a big deal" Harry said being modest.

"It's really not, now back to how you know Hermione" George said as Harry shot him a dirty look, Hermione's face began to burn red but Chase didn't seem embarrassed in the slightest. One of things Hermione envied most about him, he had no shame.

"Well we are very good friends but despite my many attempts she just not into like that" Chase explained smoothly, George nodded looking over enthusiastic in the conversation.

"Ahhh I see that sounds about right" George said giving Hermione a look, Hermione simply rolled her eyes looking at Harry to help her.

"So um is that an American accent I hear" Harry chimed in hoping to steer the conversation a different direction.

"That is correct! Born and raised in the states" Chase said with a proud smile.

"Very cool. So back to your 'many attempts' how many were there exactly" George pushed, Hermione now glaring at him; Chase beaming loving every bit of it.

"Well see we were partners in charms and she simply stole my heart, I'd say I've asked her out about twenty seven times now but who's really counting" Chase joked, George let out a roar of laughter.

"You know I like you" George said pointing his finger at Chase.

"So where's this Ron bloke?" Chase asked causally causing Hermione's stomach to drop and Georges smile to grow even wider. Hermione was shooting daggers with her eyes at Chase,

"Oh so you know about Ron do ya?" George said

"Oh yeah she got piss drunk one night spilled her guts me" Chase explained, Hermione shook her head glaring at Chase.

"Oh looks like someone's in the dog house" George said picking up on Hermione's hostility. Chase smiled over at Hermione giving him his puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry! Don't be mad please!" Chase said pulling Hermione into him by the waist and giving her an over exaggerated kiss on the check. Ron saw this and he immediately felt sick but that quickly passed replacing with rage. He made his way over to where they were keeping the drinks, ripping open the bottle of fire whiskey and began to take swigs from the bottle. He couldn't believe Hermione had someone else, and she was faulting him around like this. He wanted to fight this guy, that's all he wanted to do it took every ounce of self-control for him not too. He then left walking out onto the field taking the bottle of fire whiskey with him.

"So seriously which one is Ron?" Chase asked seriously as they went over to get some drinks. Hermione looked around not being able to spot Ron.

"I actually don't know where he is" Hermione said perplexed, she looked down at the drink table and she saw a cap to a fire whiskey bottle but no bottle in sight.

"He didn't leave before I got to see him did he?" Chase asked. Hermione picked up the cap rolling it around in her hands looking around to see if anyone had the bottle but they didn't. And then it hit her,

"No…I'll be right back" Hermione said dropping the cap back on the table heading out to the lake. When Ron needed to get away he always went out there. There was no doubt in Hermione's mind that he would be here, plus she remembered him saying that he had grown quite found of fire whiskey lately. She stood on the hill looking down at the lake where she saw Ron sitting there, his red hair looked as though it was on fire due to the setting sun. She took a deep breath gathering herself before heading down by him.

"Hey" Hermione said softly but Ron didn't turn around he simply stared out into the lake.

"Ron?" Hermione said a little louder this time

"What?" Ron mumbled, still not looking back but Hermione sat down next to him.

"What are you doing out here?" Hermione asked looking at Ron his face seemed cold and distant.

"Nothing" Ron said flatly still looking out onto the lake.

"Remember when we used to take walks out here at night and you pushed in the water that one time" Hermione said with a smile thinking back on their summers at the Burrow. Ron then turned to face her; his face rigid.

"What the fuck do you want" Ron said roughly, Hermione's face instantly fell.

"What? I just wondering why you were out here" Hermione said shocked at Ron's attitude towards her.

"Well it doesn't concern you" Ron snapped looking back out on the lake.

"Why are you suddenly being like this towards me? I didn't do anything to you! If anything I should be the one giving you attitude!" Hermione hissed, Ron tighten his jaw.

"Really? And why the fuck is that Hermione?" Ron growled

"Because for a whole fucking year now you have me wondering what's going on between! Ever since the war ended we never talked about the kiss! Things have been different!" Hermione explained all of her feelings coming out at once. Ron simply let out a laugh,

"Well I guess it doesn't matter" Ron said referring to Chase, Hermione looked at him confused.

"What you mean? Are you saying you don't have feelings for me anymore?" Hermione questioned, it was quiet at first Ron didn't answer but then he finally did.

"That's exactly what I'm saying" Ron spat giving Hermione a dirty look, she felt the tears welling up in her eyes but she didn't let him see.

"You are a fucking asshole." Hermione spate and with that she got up quickly walking back to the house. Ron slammed his fists into the ground cursing himself for saying what he did, he wasn't over her at all. He fucking loved her. But it was clear she was moving on, and maybe it was him time to do the same.

A/N Thanks for the reviews! The first chapter was a little slow but it's about to get better from here! I hope you enjoyed it next chapter coming soon


	3. Mistakes

Hermione ran up the hill wiping her tears away trying to put on a good face for everyone while she frantically searched the party of Ginny. Usually Ginny wasn't hard to spot on a account of her red hair but in a sea of Weasley's it had been more challenging.

"Ginny!" Hermione called out once she found her Ginny turned around her face falling instantly once she saw Hermione. She rushed over to her,

"Hermione are you okay what happened?" Ginny asked

"Ron. Can we go inside I don't want Chase to see me" Hermione said quickly, Ginny nodded as they went into the house.

"What the hell happened?" Ginny asked totally caught off guard by Hermione in tears.

"Ron went out by the lake, so I followed figured I could talk to him and he told me he didn't have feelings for me anymore" Hermione blurted out before breaking down into tears again. Ginny rushed to her side letting her cry on her shoulder. Ginny couldn't believe what she was hearing she could've sworn Ron still had feelings for Hermione there was no reason he wouldn't.

"Hermione this can't be right" Ginny said trying to piece things together.

"No Ginny, he was serious" Hermione insisted Ginny wasn't buying it but she didn't push Hermione. Ginny didn't know what was going on here but what she did know is that she was going to kill Ron.

"I just want to go. But I have nowhere to go! I don't want to go back home, I can't stay here; my flat I'm renting isn't ready yet. I just feel so lost!" Hermione exclaimed all she wanted to do was to get out, leave everyone have a place that was hers but unfortunately that wasn't an option for her right now.

"Listen I'm gonna go find Ron and get him out of here. You can stay here tonight in a Ron free zone and then we'll figure everything out" Ginny said calmly trying to keep Hermione at ease. Hermione sniffled wiping away her tears gathering herself together,

"Okay. Thank you" Hermione said taking a napkin from the table and wiping her eyes.

"Stay here, I'll be back" Ginny said before she went out the door on a mission to rip her brother on new one. She stormed down to the lake seeing her brothers hunched over figure in the shadows sitting by the lake.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Ginny yelled once she approached him, Ron didn't move he simply sat holding his stance but this wasn't good enough for Ginny. She went up behind him pulling his shoulder back making him face her, he had been so drunk he simply fell at the impact.

"What the fuck yourself!" Ron slurred, Ginny could already tell Ron was beyond gone the half of bottle of fire whiskey lying in the grass next to him.

"What the hell is you're problem" Ginny snapped staring down at her brother even though she knew she wasn't getting any answers with him like this.

"I've got a lot okay so fuck off!" Ron yelled pulling himself up from the ground.

"No. How about this how bout you fuck off! This is my party and I want you out" Ginny demanded

"Yeah couldn't get home if I tired" Ron slurred picking up a nearby rock and chucking it into the lake.

"Fair enough, I'll have Harry bring you" Ginny said crossing her arms, since Harry and Ron started working they rented a flat together.

"Fine" Ron said flatly, Ginny climbed back up the hill to fetch Harry still steaming with anger.

"You need to take Ron home. Now." Ginny said to Harry who looked at her in confusion.

"What why?" Harry asked

"Because he's piss drunk and he just pulled some bullshit with Hermione tell her he didn't have feelings for her" Ginny said, Harry looked at her in shock.

"Are you serious?" Harry asked in disbelief

"Dead fucking serious. Hermione's in the kitchen right now crying, I don't know what the fuck his deal is but as soon as that fucker sobers up I'm going to kick his ass" Ginny explained infuriated, Harry nodded knowing not to get in the way of Ginny's rage.

"Where is he?" Harry asked

"Down by the lake I'll walk you" Ginny said as the continued back down the hill.

"I wonder what got into him? I know for a fact he still has feelings for her" Harry said

"Everyone does! He's just fucking with Hermione again probably because he had too much to drink and got depressed" Ginny spat out as she stopped walking not wanting to go near Ron again.

"I guess I'm not gonna sleepover tonight" Ginny said sadly, knowing now she was going to have to stay at the Burrow.

"Mmm I guess not" Harry said wrapping his arms around her waist giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Shit happens I guess" Ginny said resting her head on Harry's chest.

"I guess. Looks like you're just going to have to stay two days now" Harry said with a smile, Ginny looked up at him smiling back.

"I guess so" she said before giving him a kiss on the lips.

"I hope this didn't ruin your party" Harry said

"No it's fine, should've expected it honestly. At least I don't have to deal with him" Ginny said nodding over at Ron. Harry simply shrugged he was used to taking care of drunk Ron.

"I'm used to it" Harry said simply.

"You're amazing, that's why I love you" Ginny mused before kissing him again.

"I love you too, I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Harry said Ginny nodded they kissed goodbye and Harry went to take care Ron.

Once Ginny made her way back to the house it seemed that Chase had found Hermione feeding her drinks.

"Listen he's an idoit if he doesn't see you're amazing" Chase said doing another shot with Hermione who had gotten considerably drunk since the time Ginny left her

"It's like he my first love how do you get over that?" Hermione said leaning into Chase. Ginny sensed this was a very bad idea, especially since Hermione said earlier she didn't want Chase to see her.

"Hey! What's going on here!" Ginny said interrupting their conversation, Hermione looked up at Ginny.

"Chase is helping me. A lot." Hermione said trying to keep her words steady, Ginny eyed Chase. She knew the nature of their relationship it was very fun and flirting and Ginny was afraid that due to Hermione's stat she would let Chase do more that she would ever want him too.

"Good. Chase can I talk to you" Ginny said nodding over to the door, he nodded getting up and following Ginny outside.

"What are you doing" Ginny said sadly

"Nothing! I swear really I'm just being there for her" Chase said

"I know, but she's in a really fragile state emotionally right now you may think you know about Ron but you only know the half of it. And having you hear while she's like this and you being…well you I don't want her do something stupid" Ginny explained the best way she could.

"Ginny I'm not gonna do anything! I swear seriously I'm just trying to help her" Chase protested he truly did just want to help Hermione get through this. Heart break was something he was all too familiar with.

"Okay that's fine but just do me a favor and leave now and you can come back tomorrow" Ginny reasoned knowing Hermione was only going to get worse as the night went on. Chase thought it over but then agreed.

"Okay you're right" Chase said, Ginny let out a sigh of relief.

"Good. I'll tell her you had to leave and you'll be back tomorrow" Ginny said before Chase could argue she pushed him out the door closing it in his face.

"Where's Chase?" Hermione asked

"He had to leave he said he would swing by tomorrow though, see how you were doing" Ginny explained, Hermione nodded.

"Oh he's so nice! He's the best isn't he you know I think I could see myself with him" Hermione said, Ginny rolled her eyes this is exactly what she was afraid of luckily Chase had left before this happened.

"No Hermione you're just drunk and you think you would but me and you both know that you don't see him in that way remember? You guys tired that" Ginny said bluntly causing Hermione to burst out in laughter.

"Yeah it was so weird! Like kissing my brother!" Hermione burst out, Ginny smiled glad Hermione was remembering the truth.

"But NOT like kissing _you're_ brother" Hermione said Ginny was so thankful in that moment that Hermione and Ron hadn't done anything else but kiss because if they had she was about to hear about it.

"I bet but you can stop there" Ginny said hoping Hermione wouldn't say anything else.

"It's just something about Ron, and I know I'm crazy we've only kissed once but if he came up to me and was like can we have sex. I'd say yes" Hermione said causally as if it wasn't a big deal. Ginny gaped at her she never heard Hermione talk like this.

"Alright. Well you should probably get a shower and then maybe some sleep" Ginny said helping her up from the table.

"Sleep with Ron?" Hermione joked laughing rather loudly at her own joke.

"How bout this you can sleep in his room" Ginny compromised, and for some reason that made Hermione quite down. Once Ginny got Hermione settled she went back down stairs to sit for a moment mostly everyone was gone, just a few of her brothers wandering around drunk.

"AYE! GINNY!" George yelled as he came into the room plopping himself on the couch next to her.

"Hi" Ginny said flatly she was exhausted Hermione was a real handful when she was drunk.

"What's up with you" George asked sense some tension.

"Hermione got piss drunk" Ginny said simply not wanting to go into details.

"Ahhhhhhh she and Ron get together yet?" George asked Ginny shook her head staring off into space.

"Nope actually the opposite" Ginny said flatly

"What you mean?" George said

"I mean Ron was being an asshole drunk and said he didn't have feelings for her" Ginny spat getting angry again as she talked about,

"Are you serious? What the fuck is his problem?" George said Ginny simply shrugged she had wondered the same thing herself before.

"Sometime I think if he's gonna act like that he doesn't even deserve Hermione" George said honestly.

"Yeah I agree. Personally I don't know what she sees in him that way he treats her sometimes, but apparently he makes her really happy" Ginny said simply repeating some of Hermione's drunken words from earlier.

"Something we'll never understand I guess" George said with a shrug.

The next morning Harry woke up luckily it wasn't too hung over. Taking care of Ron last night had been much more challenging than he expected but luckily he just ended up locking himself in his room most of the night. Harry left his room walking out into the kitchen and what he was met with shocked him, Lavender Brown standing in his kitchen making coffee wearing only Ron's shirt.

"What the fuck?" Harry muttered to himself and Lavender turned around smiling at Harry.

"Morning Harry!" she said in her all too high pitched voice, Harry instantly cringed.

"Hi" Harry said flatly

"Would you like some coffee?" she asked Harry shook his head declining her offer before he turned around and headed from Ron's room. He knocked on the door not waiting for a response and simply let himself in. Ron sat on the edge of his bed his head in his hands,

"Ron?" Harry started

"What the fuck did you do?" Harry said Ron looked up at him his face looking tired and worn.

"I fucked up" Ron said his voice raspy; Harry joined Ron at the bed.

"Why? Just why?" Harry asked

"I don't know. I don't fucking know!" Ron said burying his face in hands in frustration.

"I mean seriously. You tell Hermione you don't like her anymore, then somehow find Lavender and fuck her?" Harry said he wasn't about to feel sympathy for Ron, Hermione was just as much as his friend as he was.

"Woah! I didn't fuck Lavender" Ron said defensively, Harry simply shot him a look.

"Well you must've been pretty close since she is wearing your shirt" Harry said.

"We were close yeah, but I made sure it didn't happen I really didn't want it" Ron said hopelessly.

"Where the hell did you find her anyway" Harry asked

"The bar down the street once you went to bed I went there and their she was" Ron said wishing he had never walked into that bar.

"You need to get rid of her" Ron said looking at Harry for help.

"Who me?" Harry said looking at Ron in surprise.

"Please?" Ron begged but Harry wasn't giving in.

"No. You got yourself in this mess you get yourself out" Harry said firmly Ron dropped his head in defeat.

"Fine" he said pulling himself up making his way to the kitchen where Lavender sat with a wide smile.

"Mornin' Won Won!" Lavender said and Ron instantly got sick.

"Please stop" Ron said simply, Lavenders face fell.

"What's wrong" Lavender asked.

"What's wrong is that was a mistake" Ron said bluntly, Lavender looked at him wide eyed.

"What? What do you mean?" Lavender said sadly.

"I mean we did this already it didn't work. Last night I was extremely drunk and should've have brought you home" Ron explained, he already saw the tears welling up in Lavenders eyes. All he wanted was for her to leave he didn't care about being nice anymore.

"So yeah if you could leave that would be great" Ron said rudely, Lavender immediately broke down in tears.

"YOU ARE SUCH A PRICK! RON WEASELY! AHH" Lavender squealed before running off to his room and changing. She then stormed back out,

"I can't believe I let you touch me again!" Lavender yelled in his face before slapping him and then she was gone.

"Could've been worse" Ron mused knowing that this was only part of the huge problem that he caused himself.


End file.
